


Easy Street

by withthekeyisking



Series: Eating Away at What is Good [5]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Breathplay, Emotional Manipulation, Hurt Dick Grayson, Ignored Safeword, Light Bondage, M/M, Paddling, Riding, Roman Sionis is a Bastard, Spanking, Spreader Bars, revoked consent, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 05:54:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30034077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withthekeyisking/pseuds/withthekeyisking
Summary: Takes place afterEating AwayRoman now has Bruce Wayne's son in his hands, young and breaking and all too pliable. All that's left to do is...Well, enjoy his prize.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Roman Sionis
Series: Eating Away at What is Good [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616026
Comments: 26
Kudos: 105
Collections: Dick Grayson Rare Pair Challenge, Romin Week 2021





	Easy Street

**Author's Note:**

> This fic takes place in my _Eating Away at What is Good_ series, though since it happens after the first fic in it you don't have to have read past that to understand this. It also fulfills the first day of [Romin Week](https://romanrobinweek.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> Day 1: Villains Win AU | Branding | **Ignored Safeword**  
>   
>  Shout out to my religions professor, who talked about how good God is while I sat on my laptop writing this porn.

Roman is sitting at the head of the dining room table when Richard enters the room.

He notices the boy right away, the hesitant way he moves drawing attention. What makes Roman pause, however, is the fact that Richard is no longer wearing the sweatpants Roman dressed him in, but simply the large t-shirt.

It hangs down to his thighs, just barely covering the curve of his ass and his cock. Roman lets his eyes wander, appreciating the reveal of skin, and patting himself on the back for not giving the boy underwear. It would be a real crime to have this sight covered up any more than it already is. Frankly he wishes he hadn't given him any clothes at all, but the boy is so _new._ Roman has to pull him in slowly, or he'll spook.

It was only just last night that Roman lucked out and stumbled across Richard in the bar. Fuck, what a sight he made. So young and vulnerable and all alone...There wasn't a chance in hell that Roman was going to do anything but bring the boy home with him.

He doesn't know what propelled Bruce Wayne to kick his son out, but honestly he doesn't really care. All that matters is the delicious effect that decision had, which is putting the seventeen-year-old Richard Grayson right into Roman's hands.

Richard hesitantly moves forward, lowering himself into the seat to Roman's right where the only other place setting is. With him this close, Roman can really see the marks he left on the boy the night before. There's a darkening hickie on the underside of his jaw, and where the shirt hangs down on one shoulder Roman can see a darker bite mark, the bruise sure to linger for a little while.

Roman says nothing, pretending to be focused on his laptop as Richard glances over the dinner spread out on the table before him, reaching out to take some portions for himself.

This is the first time Roman's seen the boy since this morning, when he convinced Richard to stay. He has actual work to do, after all, and not even the presence of Bruce Wayne's son can derail him from that completely. He'd left Richard to his own devices, confident that he'd be staying put for the time being. The boy's fragile enough to not get up the guts to leave just yet, especially not with Roman's word assuredly still lingering in his head.

And Roman plans on hammering the point home. By the time he's done with him, Richard will be his completely. Such a precious little thing, stolen from Bruce Wayne.

He can feel the boy looking at him out of the corner of his eye from time to time, but ignores him completely. He waits until the boy is twitching nervously before he looks up, gaze locking onto that young, pretty face.

Richard blinks at him, fork hovering in the air halfway to his mouth, startled by the sudden attention. Roman pushes back his chair slightly and offers the boy a slight smile. "Come here."

The boy hesitates, eyes flicking away from Roman momentarily before he does as he's told, pushing to his feet and shuffling over to stand by Roman's chair. Roman reaches out, placing his hands over Richard's hips and uses the hold to gently pull him closer. Richard jumps at the touch, but doesn't fight the pull, allowing Roman to move him until his knees are bumping against the side of the chair.

Roman rubs soothing circles on his hips over the fabric of the shirt. Richard slowly relaxes into the soft touch, throat bobbing as he allows himself to lean a little bit closer. Roman hums his approval, resisting the urge to smirk.

"Where'd your pants go, sweetheart?" Roman murmurs. One corner of his mouth ticks up. "Not that I'm complaining."

Richard flushes bright red, gaze fixing on Roman's chin so he doesn't have to look him in the eye. "I—they were really big on me. They kept falling down." His eyes flick up, meeting Roman's for a moment, and then away again. "Can I have _my_ clothes back?"

"I'll buy you new clothes," Roman says absently as his eyes drag back down Richard's body, trying to think of what he wants to do to him first. The night before was fun, and the drugs were necessary, but Roman's looking forward to playing with the boy while he's fully conscious. Training them is always more fun when they're aware enough to be afraid.

His hands drift around and then dip down lower, slipping under the edge of the shirt and cupping Richard's ass. The boy startles, but doesn't pull away, holding still as Roman squeezes. And when Roman's finger moves to circle his hole, he sucks in a sharp breath, hands clenching into fists at his sides.

"Had you ever been with a man before?" Roman asks, rubbing the boy's hole. "Before last night?"

Richard swallows, and his brows stitch together. It's a rather simple question, so Roman doesn't think the response has to do with the boy considering his answer. Maybe he's still struggling with what happened after leaving the bar. Not that it matters, really.

"No," Richard admits quietly. "No, it was...that was my first time."

Something possessive and satisfied rises in Roman then. As young as he is, Roman knew he would be rather unknowledgeable about many things, but completely untouched...He's a blank canvas, completely Roman's to teach and play with. He doesn't know there's a proper way to do things, doesn't know the rules involved in things like this. He's Roman's to mold. He can do whatever the fuck he wants to the boy, and he won't know any difference.

What a wonderful, delicious thing that is. And what an idiot Bruce Wayne is, for driving Richard away.

Roman squeezes his ass again and uses the grip to pull Richard in closer, maneuvering him onto his lap. Richard settles with his knees to either side of Roman's waist, throat bobbing nervously as Roman pushes the shirt up and then over his head, tossing it to the floor.

He really is a beautiful boy, Roman can't help but note as his eyes slide over the revealed skin, hands lifting to stroke over defined muscles and unique scars. Those scars of his. Roman noticed them last night, but with how drunk the boy was there definitely weren't going to be any answers coming forward.

"Where'd these come from?" Roman asks, thumb brushing over a spot on the boy's side that looks and feels a lot like a burn.

"Active childhood," Richard replies, a little breathy. "Got into a lot of trouble growing up. Left me with a few scars. That one's from an accident with the fire swallower at the circus."

Roman hums, doubtful, but lets it go for the moment. He has plenty of time to pull answers out of the boy; for now he has far better things to be doing.

He pulls out the bottle of lube that sits in his suit jacket pocket, coating one of his fingers with the substance and then pushing it right into Richard without hesitation. Richard hisses, more surprised than pained, and his hands land on Roman's shoulders, squeezing slightly in what seems like an attempt to ground himself.

Roman lazily begins to pump his finger in and out, enjoying the little hitches of the boy's breathing when he pushes in another, fucking them in deeper, beginning to scissor them open. Richard's cheeks are flushed, his eyes bright. His fingers are digging into Roman's shoulders now, not painful but still small pinpricks. He looks a little nervous, really. Hesitant, like he can't decide if he wants to tell Roman to slow down or not.

He can go ahead and say it if he wants to, Roman doesn't mind. The boy's protests won't mean a thing anyway. He'll learn soon enough that 'no' isn't an allowed answer when it comes to what Roman wants.

Richard is tighter now than he was the night before. The drugs made him pliant, relaxed, even when he tried to fight against it. Now he's fully aware and capable of tensing with his nerves. Another thing he'll learn—it'll hurt less if he just relaxes. Might take a while for the boy to get himself to act accordingly, but he'll get there eventually.

Roman pulls out his fingers, impatient to get started, and wipes off the lube on Richard's hip. He reaches for his belt and undoes it, the button and zipper of his pants quickly following. He pulls out his cock and strokes himself a few times, smirking when he sees Richard's eyes slide down to it with some amount of trepidation. Roman isn't oversized, but he's a little above average, and Richard has never been with a man before all this. He wasn't aware enough the night before to get a look at Roman, but he can now, and the sight of his cock has only made the boy more nervous.

"I..." Richard says, shifting slightly back, but Roman doesn't give him any time to voice a protest. He grips his hips tightly and pulls him forward, maneuvering him into place above his cock and then pushing him down, forcing him to sink down on his cock.

Richard gasps a few times, throat bobbing, hands clenching. Roman gives a soft groan, enjoying the feeling of the boy clenching around him, the tight heat fitting him like a glove. Richard is shaking slightly, trying to adjust to what's probably a very strange sensation for him, but Roman doesn't care. He wants to bounce the boy on his cock, make him scream. No, he wants this hesitant little virgin to do it himself.

"Wanna make me happy, baby? Go on, ride me."

Richard blinks at him owlishly. "What?"

"Aw, just _look_ at you," Roman coos, brushing his thumb over Richard's bottom lip. "So innocent, aren't you, sweetheart? Daddy'll fix that in time. I want you to fuck yourself on my cock, Richard."

Richard's face is already flushed, but the red darkens even further at the language and 'request'. He glances down at where they're joined together, and then hesitantly lifts himself up. A whine escapes him, eyes squeezing shut, but he continues to follow the instruction, lowering himself back down until his ass presses against Roman's lap.

"Good," Roman murmurs, and Richard draws in a shaky breath at the encouragement, lifting himself again with slightly more confidence than before.

The pace Richard sets is slow, but Roman doesn't mind all that much, despite how much he'd love to fuck the boy hard and fast. No, he loves this, watching Richard force himself to do what Roman wants, all for a few drops of approval and the feeling that someone wants to keep him. He loves the way Richard bites his lip, the shaky way he breathes, the slow unwinding of his muscles as he gets into a rhythm and decides it isn't so bad.

"Made to do this, hm?" Roman suggests placidly when the roll of Richard's hips become smoother, a little faster as he becomes more confident with what he's doing, less afraid. "Yeah, this is what you've needed. Not Brucie Wayne's love, just a nice cock filling you up."

Richard flinches at the mention of his guardian, freezing, but Roman grabs his hips and forces him down on his cock and then back up, setting a rough pace until Richard pulls himself out of his head and starts doing what he's supposed to again.

"A natural," Roman says with a smirk, though it's not really true. But they have time—Roman will train the boy right up. "You're lucky to have found me, baby. I'll give you everything you need."

When he gets bored of watching, he wraps an arm around Richard's back and slides the other under his ass, then leverages them up until he's standing. Richard yelps and chokes as gravity impales him all the way on Roman's cock, and Roman pushes aside his plate and cup before releasing his grip on Richard to make him lay back on the table, the boy gasping as he sprawls out, adjusting to the change.

Roman snaps his hips forward, giving a rough groan as the changed position allows him to fuck hard and fast into the boy. He hikes one of Richard's knees up and lets the other leg dangle, hanging off to the side of the table in a delightful show of flexibility.

Richard whines and groans, fingers scrambling at the table, but despite the way his face is scrunched up, his half-hard cock is lifting to attention, showing what his body actually thinks of the treatment. Or maybe it's because Roman is hammering at his prostate. Eh, Roman doesn't really give a shit which one it is.

He strokes a hand up Richard's firm stomach and chest, tugging at his nipples and making the boy gasp and arch off the table. He whines as Roman twists them cruelly, and Roman smirks and keeps it up until tears are streaking down the boy's cheeks. Richard slumps with relief when his abused chest is let go, and then chokes when Roman immediately moves his hand up to wrap around his throat instead.

He looks so pretty like this. Clenching around Roman's cock, sprawled out on the table like a feast for him to devour. Face red and tear-streaked, lips red and wet and parted as he whimpers and desperately tries to suck in air against the obstruction of Roman's hand. One of Richard's own lifts to wrap around Roman's wrist, but he doesn't tug, doesn't try to break the hold. Just stares up at Roman desperately.

Roman barely stops himself from cooing. The look in the boy's pretty blue eyes—it's almost _confused._ How sweet. Roman wants to rip him to shreds.

And he will, one day. After he's had his fun. After Richard is _his_ and Wayne is destroyed and Roman is satisfied. Then he'll take the broken pieces of Richard's self that he's painstakingly putting back together, and he'll stomp on them until there's not a single thing left.

For now, though. Well, for now he can just _enjoy._

He waits. He waits until Richard's nails dig into his wrist and his face is starting to turn from red to purple. He waits until he's twitching underneath him, pupils blown wide. And only then does he loosen his grip, feeling Richard shudder around him, entire body shaking, convulsing as he sucks in much-needed air. The boy barely seems aware as Roman pounds into him, too focused on breathing again that he's practically a pliant little hole for Roman to fuck and admire.

Mmm. A sight Roman sure is going to enjoy getting used to.

He comes deep in Richard's ass, fucking the boy through his orgasm, and forces Richard over the edge with him by a well-timed thrust against his prostate and a hand wrapping roughly around his cock.

He strokes his fingers lightly over Richard's skin as they both come down, tracing scars and firm muscles. His throat is red, under where Roman's hand had been. It'll probably bruise up nice, leave an imprint of his hand right there for the world to see. Claiming him as _Roman's._

And well now. _There's_ an idea. How pretty this boy would look wearing Roman's collar.

He'll make that something Richard has to _earn,_ though. Once the boy has proven himself a good pet. Once he settles, and truly realizes how much Roman can offer him.

"So good, baby," Roman murmurs as he pulls out. Richard simply pants wetly, head lolling.

Roman wipes his cock off on Richard's thigh and then tucks himself away, dusting off his hands. With a grimace he notes that he had, in fact, rearranged the table, and now his plate and cup have been spread out. But, no matter. He was basically done anyway. And it's not like the picture Richard makes all spread out like that isn't worth it, at least a little.

"I'll see you later tonight, hm?" Roman says, patting Richard's hip lightly. "Make sure you shower, sweetheart."

Then he leaves him there, heading down the hall towards his office to get some work done.

* * *

Richard is already asleep when Roman eventually turns in for the night.

He looks so... _peaceful_ lying there, and so _young._ He's curled up on his side with one knee pressed against his chest, an arm wrapped around it, curving his body inward, and then the other leg extending downward. His lips are parted with silent breaths, his eyelashes resting against his cheeks. Bruising from their dinner tryst is already starting to form, and Roman admires it all with a smirk.

He goes about stripping, carefully hanging his suit and tossing his shirt and underwear into the hamper. He uses the ensuite, then pulls back the covers enough to slide in behind Richard.

The boy mumbles incoherently when Roman presses up against him, brow furrowing, but doesn't quite wake yet. Must be exhausted, the poor kid. So sweet. So innocent.

He uncaps the bottle of lube sitting on the bedside table and squeezes some out, coating up his cock with a low groan as he strokes himself. He pours some more lube on Richard's extended thigh, which draws a deeper brow furrow, and then grabs his curled up leg and pulls it down to press his legs together.

Richard wakes, now. His eyes flutter open, sleepy confusion being turned on Roman as the boy looks over his shoulder. "...Roman? I was..."

"Sh, sh, shh," Roman shushes, and guides himself forward, fucking himself between Richard's thighs. The boy jolts in surprise, jaw dropping, jerking away instinctively.

"Hush, sweetheart," Roman instructs, holding him in place and letting out a pleased hiss at the nice friction between the boy's thighs. "You just stay right here and let Daddy fuck your thighs, hm?"

Richard swallows thickly, eyes wide, but gives a minute nod.

He stays extremely still through it, barely even daring to breathe, but Roman doesn't mind. He grunts as he fucks forward, enjoying the wet, tight slide, groaning against the crown of Richard's head. This is what Richard will learn. He belongs to Roman, and that means Roman can do whatever the fuck he wants to him, _any_ time he wants to. And the boy simply looked too good to not play with right now.

Besides, a fuck before bed is good for the soul.

He bites a bruise into Richard's neck as he comes, smearing his release over the boy's thighs and stomach. Richard shivers, breath hitching, but does lean back against Roman's chest, relaxing against him.

Roman chuckles, brushing a gentle kiss over Richard's hair. "You feel so good, baby. Go back to sleep now, hm?"

"But it's—" Richard begins, choking out a laugh. "Can't I go clean up? It's all _sticky_ now."

Roman hums, letting his eyes drift shut. "And you'll stay like that for me, won't you, baby? Because I think you feel oh so nice all wet for me. Because I want to warm my cock between your pretty little thighs. You'll do it, won't you? Be my good boy?"

Richard shudders. There are a few beats of silence, and then the boy whispers, "Yeah, I—yeah. Good...goodnight, Roman."

Roman smiles into the dark. "Goodnight, Richard."

* * *

The boy is eyeing the rope in Roman's hand with trepidation.

As Roman begins to loop it around his wrists, Richard seems to be concentrating hard. Maybe he's replaying everything Roman said before they started this new game, maybe telling himself assurances about how it's all play and he's not in any danger, maybe convincing himself that everything's alright. That Roman won't hurt him. That letting a mobster tie him up is a completely rational thing to do.

Roman hides a smirk, tying off the knot and then giving it a testing tug. The rope holds, as he knew it would, and he sees Richard flex his wrists as he tests it, too. A swallow follows immediately.

Roman puts a finger under Richard's chin and tilts the boy's face up. Richard's eyes are big and blue and searching Roman's face for reassurance, pulse fluttering with anxiety.

They're always so lovely like this. At the beginning, when everything is new and confusing and they just want to _understand._ They just want guidance and a caring hand and someone to show them the way.

It's one of Roman's favorite things in the world. And he can't wait to do it all with this little gem right here.

"Trust me, baby?" Roman murmurs, stroking his knuckles down Richard's soft cheek.

"I..."

Roman chuckles, letting his hand fall. "It's alright," he assures. "We'll get there. For now you just have to do as you're told, yeah? And I'll make you feel good."

Richard nods shakily. "Okay. Okay, what now?"

"Good," Roman praises. Then he steps back, letting his eyes drag up and down the length of the pretty little boy he's found himself the owner of. Wrists bound in front of himself, spreader bar keeping his ankles apart, completely nude otherwise.

He will make good on his promise to buy the boy a whole new wardrobe, but for now he really has been enjoying seeing Richard either naked or wearing his clothes.

"Turn around, then. Bend over," Roman instructs, and the order is followed. Richard shuffles up and around, bending over the edge of the bed with his face pressing against the sheets and his firm little ass hanging appealingly in the air, spreader bar forcing his stance wide and leaving him all on display.

Roman just admires, for a minute. He ignores the way the silence is making Richard squirm, instead taking his time admiring before turning his attention to his toy box, looking over the impact tools there.

He settles on a simple paddle and tests it against his palm. The small _smack_ makes Richard jump, but the boy doesn't try to look or voice any complaints, just fidgets where he's been ordered like a good little boy.

Oh yeah. This one wants approval so goddamn desperately, wants a place to _belong._ Playing with him is going to be so much fun.

He brings the paddle down on Richard's ass without warning. Not full strength, but still firm enough to make Richard jump and yelp. Roman pauses for a moment, waiting, and then his lips twist with displeasure. He brings the paddle down against the boy's ass again, harder.

"Missing something, Richard?" he asks coldly. And they'd _just_ gone over this. Such a shame.

"Fu— _two,_ Daddy."

Roman smirks and taps Richard lightly with the paddle, enjoying the way the boy flinches. "Ah, ah, _ah,_ you didn't count the first one. But since I'm _generous,_ I'll give you another shot right now."

"One, Daddy."

"Good boy," Roman purrs, and brings the paddle down again.

"Two, Daddy."

Another hit, and, "Three, Daddy."

Roman lets Richard keep count for the both of them, focusing far more on the lovely way his ass is starting to change colors. With every hit it gets redder and redder, his thighs much the same when Roman shifts the paddle down to spread the love.

He can hear Richard whining and whimpering with each hit, once they pass ten. His ass will be throbbing for quite some time, that's for damn sure, and those pretty little noises certainly don't make Roman want to stop any time soon.

He keeps going. He hits harder. He soaks in the whimpers and cries and stuttering breaths, so hard his cock is pressing painfully against the zipper of his pants.

They reach twenty-five, and Richard's legs buckle, sending him crashing down to his knees. Roman doesn't care, just adjusts his swing and keeps going, eyes hooded as he admires the shaking form of the boy that's now his.

"Wait," Richard whines at some point. "I—no more, I can't—please. No."

Roman should stop here, he knows. The boy isn't drugged anymore, after all. He has to ease him down into all of this. Has to convince the boy to stay, and that means doing this bit by bit, not dropping the boy in the deep end.

But fuck, Roman just. Doesn't want to stop. He's hard and this feels good and the little whore is going to have to learn 'no' isn't an option _sometime,_ so that time might as well be now.

He doesn't stop hitting. He brings the paddle down again and again, loving the cries and shouts and whines that now fall freely from Richard's lips, his body shaking.

"Please," Richard sobs. "I—I'm sorry, please stop. I can't. I can't."

"You can," Roman purrs. "You _will."_

He doesn't stop until his arm is exhausted and his cock is hard enough that he feels like he might burst if he doesn't fuck the boy right away. He tosses the paddle aside and yanks open his pants, sucking in a sharp breath when his overheated flesh hits the cool air of the room. He's cognizant enough to snatch up the bottle of lube and drizzle a healthy amount over the boy's bright red asshole and over his own cock, and then grabs Richard's hips, yanks them up, and slides home.

It's bliss. It's heaven. He moans, long and low, and snaps his hips forward, taking what he wants from the trembling body beneath him.

 _"Please,"_ Richard cries, and Roman snorts, tightening his grip on the boy's hips.

"You're really selfish, aren't you, baby?" he says. "Trying to stop in the middle like that—that's not how this _works,_ sweetheart. You knew what I was going to do to you, and _then_ you start whining like a child? That's not how sex goes. So stop being a selfish little bitch, Richard."

Richard's only response is his continued whimpers and whines as Roman fucks him.

When Roman comes, it's buried to the hilt in the boy's ass, and he allows himself to relaxing the afterglow, basking in a good fuck.

Eventually, though, he comes down and acknowledges that there's a crying seventeen-year-old still wrapped around his cock.

Roman withholds a sigh. Well, time for damage control.

But hey, maybe the lesson will stick and he won't have to deal with any of that garbage next time.

Or, well, even if it doesn't—it's not like it isn't a fun lesson to teach.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was less "ignored safeword" and more "ignored revoked consent" since Dick never _had_ a safeword but eh, semantics.
> 
> I hope y'all enjoyed, and stay tuned for the rest of Romin Week! What better a way to celebrate my bday than with a week dedicated to Roman being horrible to the batkids XD


End file.
